


On the ice

by nolongerhuman000



Series: Yuri on Ice!!! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: Yuuri wants Victor not only as his coach but something else
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri on Ice!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	On the ice

**Author's Note:**

> Another favorite of mine Victor and Yuuri

After the Grand Prix Everyone was Elated and was ready to celebrate, There would be a final dinner for the skaters but before that we headed to our separate hotels too tired to even take a lot of photos.

Victor was all smiles, I'm glad he was happy even if I didn't win The Gold for him as promise, I was looking for my comfy PJs when I felt Victor standing behind me.

" Yuri?" I looked at him trying to read what's bothering him, He looks uneasy. Did he changed his mind? Does he want to quit being my coach? I mean it's his decision but another year with him would have been nice, I couldn't help but pout. My eyes was wet and Somehow I dread the next few words His lips will say.

And just like instinct He knows that my mood has changed.

He held my face and looked at me.

" Why are you pouting like that-?" His tone was low and soft, just like whenever we talk before going to bed.

" Are you leaving me..?" I meant that to come out more nicer than it did but I was close to tears. 

He smiled,and closed the gap by hugging me.

" where did that come from? I was about to asked you something but you sidetracked me with your lips."

"Well what is it?" I was impatient.

He showed me his hand,showing his ring.

" what does this ring symbolizes Yuri?" 

I was put on spot, panicking I said the first thing that pops in my head.

" Commitment!" My eyes widen,looking at him.

" Commitment..? To what exactly?" He was looking for something in particular.

" To you ofcourse!" I was nervous on where this is going.

" Does that mean you only want me for yourself?"

"Yes." I was being selfish but I can't imagine being apart from him.

" As your Coach..?" His eyebrows raised,looking at me intently. I was speechless for a moment then shake my head.

" Not as your Coach?" I nodded, He smiled.

" What Am I to you then?" He held my face So I was looking at his eyes.

" My Zhenikh." Blood rushing on my face and Victor was not saying anything.

" So If I'm your Fiance does that mean you are In love with me?" The way the moon light provided the right amount of lighting to Victor's perfect face made me look like a Frog asking the princess for a kiss.

" Wasn't that obvious?" I frown,sitting on the edge of the bed because my knees was shaking.

" I still need to hear it." He sat beside me,looking straight ahead.

And I know that this time I'm going to make it clear,no more blurry lines between us.

" I love you Victor Nikiforov. Only you." He was already crying when we started kissing.

It felt hot,his lips was soft,his tongue in a hurry to explore my mouth.

He was taking his clothes off when I rushed to the door to close it,getting rid of any piece of clothing I still have on. Victor's body is a work of art, his legs was long and his waist was slim.

" Yuri, I love you..take me.." His voice was hoarse from crying,and from the adrenaline building I was helping him to be on the bed,kissing each part of his body that is mine to explore every night. His legs was spread showing his impressive erection. I wrap it around my fingers,licking the top of it sending him chills as He curse in Russian. He was moaning as I take his full length deep down to my throat,almost choking as I try to take it down deeper,tasting his pre cum. My fingers find his hole and was exploring him too when He started moaning out my name.

It was full Bliss when He releases his cum while I was looking at him I was tempted to kiss him but I was too greedy to be inside him.

" Tell me if I'm hurting you too much.." wrapping his legs around my waist as I position myself my cock pulsating against my own hand- His eyes widen in pain as I eases it inside. He closed his eyes as I continue to move,thrusting my hips back and forth His moans my driving force as I continue to drill deeper.

As I kissed him hungrily He keeps on saying my name like a prayer,driving me mad-making me cum all over him. I felt his warmth juice on my chest. 

" Yuri..?" Eyes half closed I Looked at Him.

"Mhmm?" He hugged me tight,kissing me again.

" You are mine and I am yours." I nodded again.

" Do you want to take a bath first so we can join them later?" We almost forgot about the party.

" A bath together? We might be too preoccupied again." His smile was melting me and I ended up kissing him again. Fuck this is addicting.


End file.
